Edward Fyers
Edward Fyers ist ein Schurke aus der ersten Staffel der CW-Serie Arrow. Er ist der Hauptantagonist aus der Rückblenden-Handlung in dieser Staffel. Fyers ist der Anführer einer Söldner-Truppe die auf Lian Yu stationiert sind, um ein bestimmtes Flugzeug aus dem Himmel zu schießen. Diesen terroristischen Anschlag wollen sie dem Inselbewohner Yao Fei in die Schuhe schieben und sie machen daher Jagd auf ihn. Dieser verbündet sich jedoch mit dem schiffbrüchigen Oliver Queen um Fyers aufzuhalten. Er wurde von Sebastian Dunn dargestellt. Biographie Fund von Oliver Queen Fyers ist der Anführer einer Gruppe von Söldnern, die auf der Insel Lian Yu einen Auftrag ausführen. Während sie Vorbereitungen treffen, finden sie auf der Insel allerdings den schiffbrüchigen Miliardärssohn Oliver Queen. Fyers Handlanger werfen ihn in einen Käfig, wo sie ihn halten bis sie ihn in das Söldner-Camp auf der Insel verfrachten können. Oliver wird in Fyers Zelt gebracht, wo Fyers ihn persönlich willkommen heißt. Fyers lädt Oliver ein, sich zu setzen, schenkt ihm ein Getränk ein und entschuldigt sich für die Behandlung, die seine Männer Oliver zukommen haben lassen. Er stellt sich vor und fragt auch Oliver nach seinem Namen. Oliver nennt ihn und erklärt, dass er Schiffbruch erlitten hat. Er verspricht Fyers dass seine Familie eine hohe Belohnung zahlen wird, wenn Fyers ihn zurück in die USA bringt, und Fyers kommentiert dass sich das zeigen wird. Zuerst möchte er eine Unterhaltung mit Oliver führen. Er zeigt ihm das Foto eines chinesischen Soldaten, Yao Fei, den Oliver zuvor auf der Insel getroffen hat und mit dem er sich verbündet hat. Fyers fragt Oliver, ob er den Mann kennt, aber Oliver streitet dies ab. Fyers erkennt dass Oliver nicht die Wahrheit sagt und nennt ihn einen erbärmlichen Lügner. Fyers beschließt, Oliver eine weitere Chance zu geben und fragt erneut nach dem Soldaten. Oliver bestreitet nach wie vor, diesen zu kennen und verrät dass er dachte, dass er ganz alleine auf der Insel sei. Fyers verrät Oliver daraufhin dass die Insel in Mandarin "Lian Yu" genannt wird, was Fegefeuer bedeutet. Er droht Oliver dass er die Insel zur Hölle für ihn werden lassen kann und fragt sich, warum Oliver den Soldaten schützt. Er impliziert dass Oliver selbst nicht Bescheid weiß warum er das tut und verlässt das Zelt. Da Oliver nicht mit ihm reden will, lässt Fyers ihm nun die Informationen durch Folter entlocken. Diese Aufgabe überlässt er Billy Wintergreen, einem seiner Soldaten. Während Wintergreen Oliver langsam aufschneidet, fragt Fyers erneut nach Informationen über Yao Fei. Nachdem selbst die Folter Oliver keine Informationen entlockt, ist er über Olivers Hartnäckigkeit erstaunt. Er überlegt dann, dass es möglich ist dass Oliver wirklich nichts weiß. Da Oliver in dem Fall keinen Wert für ihn hat, befiehlt Fyers Wintergreen, Oliver zu töten. Bevor dies geschehen kann, stürmt jedoch Yao Fei in das Zelt, schlägt Fyers zu Boden und befreit Oliver. Er bringt Oliver in sein Höhlenversteck, lässt ihn dort jedoch für einige Zeit eingesperrt alleine. Als Oliver die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben hat, kehrt Yao Fei in die Höhle zurück und hat außerdem Edward Fyers als Gefangenen dabei. Als Oliver Fyers erkennt, stürzt er sich sofort auf ihn und schlägt ihn zu Boden. Als Yao Fei Oliver zurückhält ruft Oliver erbost das Fyers ihn hat foltern lassen und ihn auch getötet hätte, wenn Yao Fei nicht aufgetaucht wäre. Yao Fei erwidert, dass Oliver Fyers dann töten soll und reicht ihm eine Machete. Yao Fei behauptet allerdings auch, dass Fyers ein Flugzeug hat und dass das ein Weg wäre, von der Insel zu fliehen. Gefangener Oliver und Yao Fei fordern daraufhin, dass Fyers sie zu dem Flugzeug bringt. Während sie durch den Wald laufen, spricht Fyers mit Oliver und behauptet dass dieser ein guter Mensch ist. Er sagt dass ihm das klar wurde als Oliver trotz Folter Yao Fei nicht verraten hat - jemanden den er kaum kennt. Fyers fragt was Oliver eigentlich über Yao Fei weiß oder was diese Insel ist. Fyers offenbart Oliver dass die Insel Lian Yu vor acht Jahren als Hochsicherheitsgefängnis von der chinesischen Regierung verwendet wurde und dass dort Kriminelle eingesperrt wurden, die so gefährlich waren dass man das Risiko, sie auf dem Festland einzusperren, nicht eingehen konnte. Fyers verrät, dass seine Einheit auf die Insel geschickt wurde um dieses Risiko auszulöschen, nachdem das Programm aufgegeben wurde. Er gibt allerdings zu, dass ihm zwei Gefangene entkommen sind. Fyers sagt dass Yao Fei einer dieser beiden war und als Oliver nach dem zweiten fragt, verrät Fyers dass Billy Wintergreen die zweite Person war. Er bezeichnet Wintergreen als die Person, die Oliver verhört hat und Oliver behauptet empört dass er gefoltert wurde. Ohne sich zu entschuldigen behauptet Fyers dass Oliver Informationen hatte, die Fyers brauchte, und dass die Folter ein notwendiges Mittel war um jemanden zu fangen, der zahllose Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hat. Obwohl Oliver Fyers befiehlt, weiterzulaufen, ist erkennbar dass Fyers in ihm Zweifel an Yao Fei erwecken konnte. Als Yao Fei Fyers plötzlich ein Walkie Talkie an den Mund hält und ihm aufträgt, seinen Männern zu befehlen das Flugzeug klarzumachen, behauptet Fyers dass dies nicht nötig ist da seine Männer schon in Kürze bei ihnen sein werden. Er fragt Yao Fei ob es ihm nicht merkwürdig vorkam, dass er Fyers so leicht schnappen konnte. Im selben Moment stürmen Fyers' Männer, angeführt von Wintergreen, auf die Lichtung. Während Oliver flieht bekämpft Yao Fei Wintergreen, wird jedoch besiegt und von Fyers Männern in Gewahrsam genommen. Diesmal kann sich Fyers sogar Yao Feis Zusammenarbeit sichern, da er seine Tochter Shado entführt und auf die Insel bringen lassen hat. Gefangennahme Olivers Um Yao Fei zu retten, überfällt Oliver einen von Fyers Soldaten und zieht dessen Uniform an, um Fyers Söldnertrupp zu infiltrieren. Er knüpft Kontakte mit einem der Söldner um herauszufinden wo Yao Fei gehalten wird, als sie mit einem Truck in das Camp fahren wollen, werden sie jedoch von Fyers gestoppt. Dieser setzt sich in den Truck hinter Oliver und befiehlt ihm, loszufahren. Tatsächlich ist dieses Treffen jedoch Zufall und Fyers hat nicht erkannt, dass es sich bei dem maskierten Fahrer um Oliver handelt. Während sie fahren, betreibt Fyers Small-Talk mit den beiden Soldaten und fragt sie, ob sie an der Grenze stationiert gewesen sind. Oliver bestätigt dies und als Fyers ihn nach seinem Bericht fragt, sagt Oliver dass alles in Ordnung war. Skeptisch fragt Fyers Oliver, seit wann er schon auf Lian Yu ist, und Oliver behauptet dass er gerade angekommen ist. Fyers bestätigt dass Oliver tatsächlich sehr unerfahren wird und behauptet dann, dass er gar nicht wusste dass das U-Boot in letzter Zeit ein neues Truppenkontingent gebracht hat. Oliver erkennt die Falle und behauptet, dass er dachte dass alle Truppen per Flugzeug auf die Insel kommen, was Fyers scheinbar besänftigt. Am Ziel angekommen, zeigt Fyers den neuen Rekruten die Käfige, in denen ihre Gefangenen gehalten werden. Urplötzlich schlägt er jedoch Oliver ins Gesicht, woraufhin Oliver zu Boden geht, und reißt ihm die Maske vom Kopf. Oliver wird selbst in einem der Käfige eingesperrt und Fyers behauptet spottend, dass all seine Männer Sturmhauben tragen damit man nur ihre Augen sieht, denn die Augen eines Menschen sagen viel über ihn aus. Er behauptet dass Oliver viel riskiert hat um seinen Freund zu retten, vor dem Fyers ihn gewarnt hat und er behauptet, dass Fyers Vertrauen in Yao Fei fehl am Platz ist. Daraufhin nimmt der Soldat, der Fyers begleitet hat, seine Sturmhaube ab und offenbart sich als Yao Fei. Als Oliver abends aus seinem Käfig freigelassen wird, erkennt er zu seinem Schock dass Wintergreen zur Unterhaltung der Söldner gegen Gefangene kämpft und diese tötet, wenn sie den Kampf verlieren. Fyers, der ebenfalls anwesend ist, behauptet spöttisch dass diese Kämpfe dem Zusammenhalt der Gruppe dienen und dass es darum Zeit ist dass ihr neuster Rekrut, Yao Fei, Teil dieser Zeremonie wird. Auf Fyers Befehl hin muss Yao Fei gegen Oliver kämpfen und Oliver wird brutal zusammengeschlagen. Yao Fei besiegt Oliver mit einem speziellen Würgegriff der Oliver betäubt, es für Fyers Männer jedoch so aussehen lässt als wäre Oliver getötet worden. Fyers befiehlt Yao Fei daraufhin, die Leiche loszuwerden und Yao Fei stößt Oliver einen Wasserfall hinab, löst jedoch zuvor auch Olivers Starre. Eine Woche später ruft Fyers Yao Fei in sein Kommandozelt. Nachdem Yao Fei sich hingesetzt hat, offenbart Fyers dass er das erste Mal, als er Yao Fei mit Bogen gesehen hat, dachte dass dieser total lächerlich aussieht - allerdings nur bis Yao Fei drei seiner besten Männer erledigte. Fyers verrät Yao Fei dass mit dem nächsten Frachttransport 25 Compound-Bögen geliefert werden und dass er will, dass Yao Fei einige seiner Männer darin trainiert. Als Yao Fei erwidert dass es Jahre braucht um ein guter Schütze zu werden, sagt Fyers drohend dass Yao Fei das sicher schneller schafft. Er entlässt Yao Fei daraufhin aus seinem Zelt und sagt, dass er hofft dass Yao Fei Fyers Organisation auch weiterhin treu bleibt - um Shados Willen. Erneute Konfrontation mit Oliver Als Oliver erneut in Fyers Lager auftaucht um Yao Fei zu befreien, wird er ein weiteres Mal geschnappt. Als Fyers und Wintergreen dazustoßen, behauptet Fyers dass es Zeit wird, dass Oliver die Insel für immer verlässt. Oliver wird nach draußen gebracht, wo er von Fyers Soldaten umringt wird. Fyers ist erstaunt dass Oliver ein weiteres Mal wegen Yao Fei zurückgekommen ist und fragt ob Oliver sich etwa für einen Helden hält. Da die Männer sie immer noch umkreisen, erkennt Oliver dass es wohl einen erneuten Kampf zwischen ihm und Yao Fei zur Belustigung der Truppen geben soll. Als er diesen Vorwurf äußert, offenbart Fyers jedoch dass es sich nicht um einen Wettkampf, sondern um eine Hinrichtung handelt und dass Oliver nicht Yao Fei, sondern Wintergreen bekämpfen wird. Während des Kampfs sabotiert jedoch Slade Wilson einige von Fyers' Fahrzeugen, die daraufhin explodieren. Da sie mit einem Angriff rechnen, stäuben Fyers' Männer auseinander und ermöglichen es Slade so, Wintergreen zu konfrontieren. Im Kampf kann Slade Wintergreen töten, alls er sich umdreht, wird er jedoch von Schüssen in den Rücken getroffen, die von Fyers stammen. Oliver erwidert das Feuer und hilft Slade auf, und zusammen entkommen die beiden aus Fyers Lager. Nachdem das Chaos besänftigt ist, wird Fyers von A.R.G.U.S. konfrontiert, die auf Satellitenaufnahmen der Insel einige Hitzefelder entdeckt haben und nun wissen wollen, wie die Lage ist. Fyers sagt dass es Komplikationen gab aber dass sie Sache unter Kontrolle ist. Nachdem der Anruf beendet ist, trifft er sich mit Yao Fei, dem er sagt dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, ihm Oliver auszuliefern. Daher ist er bereit, Yao Fei fünf Minuten mit Shado zu gewähren. Während Slade und Oliver weitere Schritte gegen Fyers planen, bekommen sie mit dass Fyers ein fahrbares, hochtechnologisiertes Raketenwerfergeschütz besitzt das durchaus in der Lage wäre ein Passagierflugzeug vom Himmel zu schießen oder auch - abhängig vom Ziel - einen Krieg anzufangen. Indem sie Wachen belauschen, erfahren sie dass Fyers ein Projekt namens Scylla plant und machen sich auf, dies zu verhindern. Um Fyers zu stoppen, töten sie die Wachen die das Geschütz bewachen und stehlen die Hauptplatine, was das Geschütz nutzlos macht. Mit der Hauptplatine in ihrem Besitz funken die beiden daraufhin Fyers an und organisieren einen Handel - die Platine gegen freies Geleit von der Insel. Fyers ist gezwungen, einzuwilligen, und verspricht ihnen ein Boot zu organisieren. Projekt Scylla Als die beiden Gruppen sich zur Übergabe treffen, verraten Slade und Oliver dass die Platine versteckt ist und dass sie erst erfahren werden, wo sie ist, wenn Fyers sie zum Boot gebracht hat. Fyers hingegen macht ein Gegenangebot und lässt Yao Feis Tochter Shado herbringen. Er droht sie zu töten und Oliver und Slade erkennen endlich, warum Yao Fei plötzlich die Seiten gewechselt hat. Um Shados Tötung zu verhindern zückst Slade seine Waffe und er und Oliver stürzen sich auf Fyers' Handlanger. Yao Fei wechselt ebenfalls die Seiten und Shado befreit sich selbst und attackiert Fyers, den sie zu Boden werfen kann. Sie schlägt mehrfach auf ihn ein, als Verstärkung auftaucht sind die vier jedoch gezwungen, sich zurückzuziehen. Damit Oliver und der Rest sein Projekt nicht gefährden können, will Fyers Brandbomben über dem Wald abwerfen. Yao Fei hält ihn davon ab und verrät ihm stattdessen, wo sich Slade, Oliver und Shado befinden. Diese werden daraufhin zwar gefangen, sind aber wenigstens am Leben. Sie werden in die Basis gebracht, in der Fyers das Raketengeschütz aufgebaut hat. Oliver hört einem Funkspruch von einem von Fyers Soldaten zu und erkennt erschrocken, dass Fyers ein Passagierflugzeug aus dem Himmel holen will. Fyers offenbart, dass er dies tun will damit die chinesische Wirtschaft dadurch destabilisiert wird - erst recht wenn Yao Fei, ein chinesischer Soldat, danach dafür beschuldigt werden wird. Als Yao Fei aufbegehrt und sich weigert, dafür zur Verfügung zu stellen, schießt Fyers Oliver, Slade und Shado nieder und erinnert Yao Fei daran, dass er diejenigen töten kann die Yao Fei liebt, selbst wenn er Yao Fei lebendig braucht. Um Shado zu retten, erklärt sich Yao Fei schließlich bereit. Er kann Oliver jedoch heimlich ein Messer zukommen lassen bevor ihn Fyers davonführt um ihn in eine chinesische Militäruniform zu stecken. Fyers lässt Yao Fei ein Video aufnehmen, indem er die Verantwortung für die Zerstörung des Flugzeugs übernimmt. Direkt danach schießt er Yao Fei in den Kopf und tötet ihn. Nach Yao Feis Tod erhält Fyers die Information, dass sich das Flugzeug in Reichweite befindet und somit läuft für Projekt Scylla in Fyers Augen alles optimal. Er befiehlt, das Flugzeug in Visier zu nehmen und die erste Rakete abzuschießen, Oliver kann sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch freireißen und auch Slade und Shado befreien. Die beiden stürzen sich auf Fyers und den Funker und auch die Soldaten, die zur Hilfe kommen. Bevor Fyers aus dem Zelt stürzt schreit er in sein Funkgerät, die Rakete abzuschießen. Dem Befehl wird Folge geleistet, ohne dass Oliver es verhindern kann. Während des darauffolgenden Kampfs kann Oliver die Rakete jedoch umprogramieren und stattdessen mitten in Fyers' Lager abstürzen lassen. Als der Rauch sich legt, sucht Oliver nach seinen Verbündeten. Nachdem er Slade gefunden hat, taucht jedoch plötzlich Fyers auf - mit Shado als Geisel. Oliver zielt mit seinem Bogen auf Fyers, der ungläubig behauptet dass eine zwei Jahre lang geplante Militäroperation gescheitert ist weil ein Milliardärbalg zufällig an Land gespült wurde. Er sagt dass Oliver zum eiskalten Killer geworden ist und bietet Oliver an, ihn von der Insel zu bringen. Er fragt ob Oliver seine greifbare Freiheit wirklich für Shado opfern will, ohne zu antworten lässt Oliver jedoch den Pfeil los und trifft Fyers mitten in den Hals. Fyers fällt tot zu Boden und ist somit der letzte der Söldner, der auf Lian Yu sein Leben lässt. Galerie FyersFragt.png|Fyers fragt nach Yao Fei FyersFolter.png|Fyers befiehlt, dass Oliver gefoltert wird FyersVerhör.png|Fyers verhört Oliver FyersGefangener.png|Fyers als Yao Feis Gefangener FyersGefangenerOlivers.png|Fyers spricht mit Oliver FyersVerwundetMitOliver.png|Fyers verrät Oliver die Geschichte von Lian Yu FyersWillKampf.png|Fyers beaufsichtigt die Kämpfe FyersDeal.png|Fyers bespricht sich mit Yao Fei OliverGefangenMalWieder.png|Oliver wird erneut gefangengenommen FyersWillHinrichtung.png|Fyers verrät Oliver, dass er hingerichtet werden wird FyersGrinst.png|Fyers konfrontiert Oliver zum letzten Mal FyersTod.png|Fyers' Leiche Trivia * Fyers ist die Arrowverse-Version des DC-Schurken Eddie Fyers. Navigation en:Edward Fyers Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Arrowverse-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Tot